


it’s simple

by sillytime



Series: i think it’s love [1]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Gender-Neutral Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, Reader-Insert, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, no beta we die like men, obey me - Freeform, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:08:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27484789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sillytime/pseuds/sillytime
Summary: “How can you love me?” It hurts to say it out loud. How could someone like him, an all powerful sorcerer, one of the best to ever live be with you-a normal human who lead a relatively ordinary life until they were dropped in the devildom for an exchange program.“It’s not hard to.”
Relationships: Main Character & Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Series: i think it’s love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2008441
Comments: 2
Kudos: 105





	it’s simple

“Solomon you’re so pretty you know that?” You muttered with your head buried in his neck. He let out a chuckle which soon turned into soft laughter. When he’s not laughing at a prank he pulled on you, you can for once appreciate how nice it sounds. And the way he _smiles_ afterwards and looks at you with those _bright_ eyes makes your heart clench. Some portion of your brain whispers _what did you do to earn this_? _How could someone look at you with so much affection in their eyes_?   
  
Love isn’t something to be rewarded. Regardless of those nagging thoughts, you know that you deserve to love and to be loved. You place a soft kiss on Solomon’s nose and shut your eyes as you feel tears start to well up. His laughter dies and you feel yourself shrink away due to guilt.

_ You ruined a perfectly good moment. _

He grabs your face and tilts it to face him

”What’s wrong?” His face looks so earnest. You want to say it’s fine. Don’t worry. You’re sorry. But you feel that those answers wouldn’t be enough.

“How can you love me?” It hurts to say it out loud. How could someone like him, an all powerful sorcerer, one of the best to ever live be with you-a normal human who lead a relatively ordinary life until they were dropped in the devildom for an exchange program. 

“It’s not hard to.” Solomon states simply. His thumb rubs away the stray tears on your face. “I don’t love you as a way to feel better about myself, or to offer you pity. I love you because I want to love you. I’ve experienced many things in my life but rarely have I ever felt as at peace as I am with you.”

You laugh and he grins. What he said seemed cheesy but nonetheless it was sentimental. You wouldn’t have it any other way. 

**Author's Note:**

> I haven’t wrote fanfic in over 5 years. being forced to write essays (especially research papers) reallllyyy killed my drive. but now I am motivated by my love of writing think pieces about characters.


End file.
